


autumn in new york is often mingled with pain

by veel



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Autumn, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Soft Spot Conlon, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings, THEYRE SO CUTE, autumn in new york is a good song, billie holiday is amazing, elmer is a sunshine boy, google translated polish, im sorry i love them, polish elmer!!, so please correct me if theres anything wrong, spelmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: domestic spelmer? uh, yeah, i sure hope it is
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies)
Kudos: 8





	autumn in new york is often mingled with pain

**Author's Note:**

> it's summer and my brain just yells IT'S CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIISTMAS EVEEEEEEE WE SET THE hOUse oN FIREEEEEEE IT'S SNOWIN' ON PALM TREES THE RIVER HAS RUN DRYYYYYY
> 
> that was unrelated but i needed to get it out thank

  


elmer enjoyed autumn. the leaves changing colors was beautiful. halloween just at the end of the month. school on fall break. being able to go outside an enjoy the last of the warm-ish weather. yeah, elmer liked autumn.

spot didn't like fall. he liked the green leaves more than the yellow, orange, and red. he wasn't the biggest fan of halloween; he hated dressing up for things. he didn't live breaks from school because he enjoyed sports. the cold weather was better in spot's opinion. oh yeah; and his birthday was in fall, so there was that. sure, spot hated autumn.

the day was october sixth; one week before spot's twenty-fourth birthday.

"spottie," elmer called from the main room. spot and elmer shared an apartment because they went to colleges that were fairly close to each other, and neither of them had enough money to get their own apartments. they didn't mind sharing, though; they'd already been dating for three years. "could you come an' 'elp me please?"

elmer was a nursing major. he wanted to help people, and he wasn't very athletic so going into the armed forces or becoming a policeman/fireman was off the table. so, he thought the best way to help people would be by becoming a doctor. spot admired his boyfriend for that; he was getting a degree in teaching.

spot walked up to elmer and sat down next to him. elmer was working on a puzzle. spot didn't know what the puzzle was supposed to be of, but he knew elmer had good taste. he also didn't know how elmer had the patience to complete a two thousand piece puzzle when spot could barely stand still when he was in a line.

"what is it, _miłość?"_ spot asked. he had learned polish as a second language when he was twelve, the first year he met elmer. when they first met, elmer only knew a bit of english, so spot had to teach him english in exchange for elmer teaching him some polish. it only took around a year for both of them to become fluent in both languages.

"i need one more piece to complete the...what's the english word for _ptak_ again?" elmer turned to spot with a pensive face. spot smiled warmly.

"i think the word you're lookin' for is 'bird'." elmer nodded and scanned the remaining puzzle pieces again. spot looked underneath the table and eyed on. he picked it up and examined it. he pressed the piece in between the other two pieces of the bird that were still open. it fit perfectly. a proud smile spread across spot's face. "it looks good."

"thank you." elmer smiled at spot. spot smiled back before turning back to the puzzle. it was obvious the one piece he was able to place gave him enough confidence to try and finish the entire puzzle. elmer, however, was tired of the puzzle. "you, uh, you wanna go somewhere." spot looked up and hummed in response. "there's a place i've been wantin' to show you for a while now, but if you wanna stay 'ere i totally understand..." elmer trailed off.

"no, i'll go." spot stood up from the couch, the soft carpet leaving subtle footprints as he went to grab his shoes. elmer smiled softly and stood up as well. he tied his boots and grabbed a lightweight jacket. spot grabbed one of elmer's sweatshirts that was lying on the table. "you got the keys?" he asked. elmer nodded. 

they exited the apartment together, and elmer locked the door behind them. spot hummed quietly as elmer grabbed his hand. the walked swiftly down the staircase of their apartment building. the couple enjoyed the building a lot, the other residents were kind enough the leave them alone most of the time. their neighbors also didn't blare music constantly.

they stepped into the cool autumn breeze. elmer took in a breath of fresh air. spot grumbled to himself, and crossed his arms. he didn't much like being outside, but he would do anything for elmer.

elmer opened the door for spot, and spot took a seat. elmer got in next to him. he started the car and began driving. spot looked out the window as they drove in silence. elmer hadn't wanted to turn on the radio, and spot hadn't bothered to turn it on either.

they arrived in about forty minutes. spot didn't recognize the surrounding area. it was in the middle of the forest, the autumn leaves blowing in the wind. elmer had driven the car straight into a forest.

"el, where are we?" spot asked softly, looking around. elmer took spot's hands in his own.

"nowhere jus'...look around. isn't it beautiful, _miód?_ " elmer beamed and looked up. the sky was mostly blocked out by the trees around them. most of them were an array of reds, oranges, and yellows. they caked the ground, making a crunching noise whenever they were stepped on.

"mhm, yeah, could we maybe go 'ome now?" spot was not one to rush out of situations, but forests (especially in autumn) made him remember things he didn't quite want to remember. "it's gettin' kinda chilly, and this sweatshirt ain't exactly heavy."

"take a moment." elmer looked back down at spot and released spot's hands from his grip. "this place makes me really happy, y'know?" elmer smiled softly and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "i used to come here to relax."

"and you're showing me this....why?"

"because this is my happy place." elmer traced the outline of a box in his pocket. "an' you make me really happy." he pulled out the box and knelt down. spot's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, and he covered his mouth. "sean conlon, will you marry me?" tears sprung to both of their eyes, and spot took a moment before his answer came.

"elmer, i love you. yes, one hundred percent. yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it's so short,,,,,,,
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i hope you enjoyed!!!!!  
> i should write spelmer more, it's really cute,,
> 
> new goal: fill up the spelmer tag


End file.
